batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny 5
The Johnny 5 is a YT-1300 freighter in the Brotherhood of Darkness Online Roll Playing Forum. Its been modified from it's base model in several unique but not always practical ways. History The ship was built in the orbital shipyards around Corellia and sold brand new to a shipping company based out of Ilium. When it arrived as part of a convoy it witnessed the final few minutes of the Battle of Ilium. The ship diverted from Ilium to avoid the battle and through a series of hyperspace jumps arrived at Mon Calamari. The shipping company that had bought it had lost everything with the failed convoy to Ilium and had to sell the ship in order to maintain it's flagship and stay afloat. Hutch The ship sat alone on a used ship sales lot for nearly a year before it was purchased by Hutch. Escaping from the facility where he had been revived he found that he remembered some details on where he kept his credits and what banks he'd used. he found one account, still open that had been accruing interest for the many years he had been dead. He used every cent to purchase the Johnny 5 and get off the planet. Now he uses the ship as a smuggling vessel. He joined with the Omega Group as one of it's smugglers and used the ship to transport drugs for them in his first official mission. Along the way he picked up a Loading droid from a spaceport on Kuat. The Loading Droid (Renamed to BB Chuck) became Hutch's co-pilot and the two shared several adventures while working for the Omega Group. Sold Some time after Hutch purchased the vessel, he sold it in exchange for something else. The ship ended up in a spaceport over Fondor for a time until it went through a series of purchases. It was owned by a smuggler who, while working for Black Sun, was killed during one of his smuggling runs by a bounty hunter. The Bounty Hunter who killed him then owned the ship for a time before he sold it to a Corellian who wanted to add it to the Corellian Migrant Fleet. A few weeks later the vessel was stolen from the Corellian before he could bring it back to the Migrant Fleet over Ilium by an Imperial Agent who took the ship back to Coruscant where it was sold as surpluss. It was purchased by the owner of a shipyard who then put it on his lot to be sold as a used spaceship. Modifications Couch The Johnny 5 has some very special modifications that Hutch himself worked on. His favorite is the Cockpit couch. the Pilot and co-pilot seat have been removed and replaced with a brown two seat couch he'd managed to find in a junkyard. The couch has buckles built into it so that you may be secured to the seat for safety, but it requires that you climb or jump over the back of it in order to sit down at the controls. Zipline Snack Delivery System Hutch's other pride and joy on the ship is it's Zipline Pulley Snack Delivery System or ZPDS for short. He's strung several hundred meters worth of wire that radiates out from the galley, going to the cockpit, lounge and Hutch's personal cabin. The wires are run through pulleys so their directions can be reversed easily and they are strung up near the ceiling to keep out of everyone way. At the flip of a switch, motors start which moves the line. Attached to the lines are small baskets that can contain snacks like chips, candy bars or even a hot dog. Engine Upgrades More practical modifications have been made to the engines. Her hyperdrive has been replaced with a Mon Calamari version that offers a much more streamlined entrance into Hyperspace and is also much easier to maintain then the Corellian Engineering Corporation standard hyperdrive that the ship was built with. Her sublight engines received upgrades thanks to Kuat Police Authorities because Hutch called in a favor with a crime lord Hutt named Gabor. Kuat police have used civilian ships for years, as undercover vehicles with powerful upgraded engines that can catch up to or at least match some of the smuggling ships that operate within the system. The Johnny 5 with these upgrades has nearly tripled in top speed while within atmosphere and her acceleration in space is greatly improved. Playlist Hutch has a nearly savant like ability to remember the words to any song he's ever heard in his entire life. he can't remember if he always had that ability or if it's something he developed after the experimentation done on him in the secret facility on Mon Calamari but it's given him an appreciation for music. So he keeps a rather large playlist of songs going all the time on the Johnny 5's speakers. If your ever on board the ship, chances are you'll hear one of these songs. Ain't that a Kick in the Head: Dean Martin All Along the Watchtower: Jimmy Hendrix Back in Black: Simon Wright Bad to the Bone: ZZ Top Beer for my Horses: Toby Keith Born to Be Alive: Patrick Hernandez The Boys are Back in Town: Beach Boys Can't Smile Without You: Barry Manilow Cobrastyle: Teddybears Featuring Mad Cobra Come Fly With Me: Frank Sinatra Convoy: CW McCall Danger Zone: Various Artists (Top gun sountrack) Detroit Rock City: Kiss Devil Went Down to Georgia: Dave Mathews Band Don't You (Forget about me): Simple Minds Down in Mexico: The Coasters Fun, Fun, Fun: The Beach Boys The Gambler: Kenny Rogers Ghost Riders in the Sky: Spiderbait Gone Daddy Gone: Gnarls Barkley Good Vibrations: Beach Boys I love this Bar: Toby Keith I Need a Hero: Bonnie Tyler I Walk the Line: Johnny Cash In Constant Sorrow: Soggy Bottom Boys Limelight: Rush A Little Less Conversation: Elvis Presley The Man Comes Around: Johnny Cash Mighty Wings: Cheap Trick Oh No You Didn't: Wojahn Brothers On the Road Again: Willie Nelson Princes of the Universe: Queen Radar Love: Golden Earring Right Here, Right Now: Fatboy Slim Rock You Like a Hurricane: Scorpions Run To you: Bryan Adams Save a Horse(Ride a Cowboy): Big & Rich She Blinded Me With Science: Thomas Dolby Smooth Criminal: Michael Jackson Spirit In the Sky: Norman Greenbaum Surfin' Safari: Beach Boys Sway: Dean Martin Swinging On a Star: Michael Kamen & Robert Kraft Taking Care of Business: Randy Bachman Tom Sawyer: Rush Viva las Vegas: Elvis Presley Wanted Dead or Alive: Bon Jovi Woke Up This Morning: A3 You Can't Always Get What You Want: Rolling Stones You Know My Name: Chris Cornell You've lost that loving feeling: The Righteous Brothers (Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher & Higher: Jackie Wilson